Asesino
by Blue Shuuya
Summary: Este es un fic NaLu, trata sobre un trabajo que tiene que hacer Natsu en el cual acaba conociendo a Lucy ¿Que pasara con ellos a partir de ahora? Es mi primer Fic, no me matéis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro mashima.

-Ahh que pereza – Decía el hombre tirándose sobre el sofá. Suspira y se sienta frente a su mesa donde ya tenía el café preparado. Da un sorbo antes de coger uno de los papeles que había sobre la mesa. Se escucha la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse - ¿Ya estás de regreso Natsu? – Pregunta el hombre, escuchando unos pasos acercarse.

- Si padre – Natsu deja caer su mochila al suelo.

- Ha llegado una misión muy interesante, pero no tengo ganas de moverme – Confiesa el hombre pasándole a su hijo un papel.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer? – Pregunta sin mirar el papel.

- Tienes que matar a este hombre – Le enseña una foto de un señor viejo – Después salvas a la chica y la llevas de regreso a casa, con su padre – Le resume el contenido de la hoja.

- ¿Solo eso? – Pregunta sorprendido - ¿Qué ha hecho este hombre para que el padre de la chica quiera cargárselo? –

- A cometido el peor error de su vida – Dice sonriendo – Tienes que llegar antes del 6 de mayo, a Crocus – Le señala el calendario – Después de la boda.

- ¿Antes del 6 de mayo? Pero si estamos a cuatro – Se levanta corriendo.

- Ten cuidado- Le despide su padre viéndole salir por la puerta.

El viaje fue largo para el chico, por algún motivo los transportes no le gustaban nada de nada, el día 6 llego a Crocus por la mañana, localizo el hotel al que vendría por la noche y se marchó a comer para pasar el rato. No estaba nervioso por lo que iba a hacer, lo había echo en montones de ocasiones, no pasaría nada nuevo.

-Bien, ya es hora- Mira su reloj y se marcha en busca de su objetivo.

La noche había caído sobre Crocus. Lucy se quitaba ese horrible vestido de novia, que acababa de utilizar, su actual marido la estaba esperando en la cama y ella estaba haciendo tiempo para no salir y verle, era un buen hombre, pero no era un hombre para ella. Suspira y decide salir y afrontar su destino. Al salir se encuentra una escena muy conocida para ella, un chico apuntando una pistola a la cabeza de su esposo que no reaccionaba ya que estaba dormido, pero esta vez no iba a permitir que eso volviese a ocurrir.

-No lo hagas – Grita ella poniéndose entre la pistola y su marido.

- Vaya vaya – Dice el hombre mirándola de arriba abajo, baja la pistola previniendo que pudiese pasar algún accidente - ¿Tu eres su mujer? – Pregunta mirando al anciano que hay tras ella.

- Te manda mi padre ¿verdad? – Pregunta ella sin moverse de delante de su esposo.

- Haber bonita, muévete, tengo que trabajar – Dice el queriendo parecer amable, pero ella le miraba con odio.

- No te dejare que le mates –Dice firme y sin vacilar.

- ¿Por qué le defiendes? – Pregunta el riéndose - Es un matrimonio de conveniencia ¿No? Ni siquiera le amas, le mato y te ahorro el mal trago de tener que tirártelo.

- Me da igual si es un matrimonio de conveniencia, estoy harta de verles morir, por mucho que les odie – Dice ella a punto de llorar al recordar las muertes que había presenciado antes. – No quiero ver morir a nadie más – Se pone firme e intenta evitar que sus lágrimas caigan para no parecer débil frente a él.

- Nunca antes he fallado un trabajo asique… - Dice el comenzando a estresarse- O te mueves o te mato – Le da las dos opciones poniendo su pistola en la frente de la chica.

- Mátame entonces- La chica le mira decidida y él se sorprende ante su respuesta.

- Como quieras – Le dice, y ella cierra sus ojos esperando a que el sonido de la pistola se escuchase, pero ese sonido no llega, todo lo contrario, nota la mano del hombre coger la suya, la sube delicadamente por su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello. Lucy sorprendida abre los ojos, él la empuja contra su pecho y pasa su brazo izquierdo alrededor del su cuello– Nunca he fallado un trabajo – Repite en voz baja junto a su odio.- Asique concederé a medias tu deseo - pone su mano sobre los ojos de la chica, con la mano que le queda libre alza su pistola y dispara a la cabeza del hombre, manchándoles a ellos y a gran parte de la habitación de sangre – Cierra los ojos – Le pide el en el mismo momento que retira la mano de la cara de la chica – Sera mejor que no dejemos tus huellas – La toma en peso y ella no se resiste ¿Cuántas veces había pasado ya por esto? Natsu se acerca a la venta y sale junto ella del mismo modo que había entrado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^ Espero que este capítulo os guste: D_

Capítulo 2:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Pregunta Lucy mirando al chico que estaba a su lado.

- Lo primero será que te cambies de ropa – Abre su mochila y saca un vestido largo, verde y de flores azules.

- Me estas vacilando ¿verdad? – Natsu le lanza el vestido y ella lo coge al vuelo.

- ¿Tengo pinta de estar vacilándote? – La coge de la mano y la lleva hacia un callejón – Cámbiate.

- Va-vale, pero no mires – El chico se da la vuelta, vigilando que nadie pasara y les viera.

- Ya está ¿Cómo me queda? – Se pone frente a él, y este comienza a ponerse colorado - ¿Tan bien me queda que te vas a sonrojar? – En ese momento el pelirosa explota.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Se reía mientras rodaba por el suelo – Tú… – Intentaba hablar pero las carcajadas impedían la salida de sus palabras – Ay…ay…pareces mi abuela- Ahora era ella quien estaba molesta.

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE LO PAREZCO! ¡ME HAS TRAIDO UN VESTIDO DE ABUELA! – Le replica, el chico se pone en pie e intenta no mirarla para que ese ataque de risa no vuelva a suceder.

- Cuando me enseñaron la foto de aquel tío nunca imaginé que iba a estar con alguien tan joven – Se excusa y ella suspira.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con esta ropa? – Señala la ropa manchada de sangre.

Natsu se agacha, la recoge y la mete en un cubo de la basura que está en el callejón – Ahora me cambiaré yo, a mí puedes mirarme, no me importa. Esto – Señala sus abdominales- Esta echo para que lo miren.

-Tsé presumido – Se da la vuelta mientras espera que el chico termine de cambiarse - ¿Solo vas a tirarla?

- Claro que no – Mete su ropa en el cubo y saca un paquete de cerillas – Nos marcharemos cuando el fuego la vuelva cenizas- Tira la cerilla en el cubo y junto a ella una pastilla que hace que el fuego crezca más rápido.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? – Pregunta Lucy sin mostrar ningún signo de preocupación.

- Por ahora mantenerte a salvo, llamaré a tu padre a primera hora – Lucy aparta la mirada al mencionar a su padre.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras el fuego se consumía, no se miraban ni hablaban. Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a aparecer y la cara de preocupación de Natsu apareció.

-¿Ocurre algo? –

- Se nos ha hecho tarde, deberíamos haber salido hace un rato – Natsu recoge su mochila – Vamos a la estación –

- ¿Dónde vamos a ir? – Pregunta curiosa por la cara del chico.

- A cualquier parte lejos de esta ciudad.

Aceleraron el paso y llegaron a toda velocidad a la estación.

-Voy a llamar ya a tu padre, espérame aquí – Le dice dejándola sola en uno de los bancos de la estación.

- ¿Y si me marcho ahora? – Se pregunta a sí misma viendo que el tren pasaba en apenas dos minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para marcharse - ¿Él me perseguiría? – Mira al chico hablando en la cabina telefónica – Me voy - Se levanta y va hacia la taquillera – Disculpe – La llama pero no es capaz de llamar su atención – Disculpe – Da un golpe en el cristal consiguiendo que le haga caso.

- Dígame señorita –

- Deme un billete para el tren más próximo-

- Un billete para Magnolia entonces – Lucy asiente.

- ¿Intentando escapar? – Dice Natsu en voz baja junto a su oído – Que sean dos para Magnolia- La taquillera asiente y saca dos billetes para ambos – Y yo que había confiado en ti – Dice como si estuviese indignado.

- No te lo he pedido – le dice frustrada.

- Nuestro tren sale ya, vamos – Los dos se marchan hacia el tren, suben y buscan sus asientos uno frente a otro – Mierda – Se queja mientras busca algo en su mochila – Disculpa – Llama a la azafata - ¿Me puedes traer una bolsa? – Le pide como si estuviese suplicándole.

- Siempre llevamos bolsas señor – Le dice sacando una de su bolsillo – Que disfruten del viaje.

- Gracias – Responde Lucy - ¿Te mareas? – Pregunta al verle agobiado.

- ¿Yooo? Noooo – Dice y un gallo sale de su garganta cuando dice eso, provocando una carcajada en ella.

- Túmbate, es lo mejor cuando estas mareado – Le aconseja.

- No puedo princesa – Dice el intentando recuperar la compostura- Si me descuido un solo momento te marcharás.

- No me marcharé – Natsu alza una ceja – Enserio, no me marcharé – El chico suspira y se tumba sobre los dos asientos – Por cierto… ¿Dónde vamos? – Pregunta apoyando su codo sobre el reposabrazos y su cara sobre su mano.

- Tu padre me ha pedido que te lleve a Magnolia, a un hotel que hay allí, tienes que estar en tres días – Le dice en un tono muy calmado.

Lucy no podía para de mirar al chico, su expresión infantil, tranquila y despreocupada, le hacía sentir bien y relajada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para él.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunta de pronto el chico haciéndola sobresaltarse.

- Bueno…tengo muchos nombres- Dirige su vista a la ventana – Hace un par de días me llamaba Elisabeth.

- ¿Y cuál te pusieron tus padres?- Duda un momento si responderle o no pero ¿Qué más daba ya?

- Lucy…

- Es bonito – Dice el ganándose un sonrojo por parte de ella.

- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –

- Rebustiano…Rebustiano de las flores – Dice él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Claro, con razón te hiciste asesino –

Mientras tanto la policía ya había llegado al hotel y había encontrado el cadáver del esposo de Lucy.

-¿La tenemos? – Pregunta un joven peli azul a su jefa.

- Si – Responde ella mostrándoles una foto – Se casó como Elisabeth, pero su nombre es Lucy Hearthfilia.

- Jamás pensé que este tío fuese a servir para algo – Comenta mirando el cadáver.

- Al menos, al final ha colaborado con la policía – Dice ella revisando toda la habitación – Bueno, vámonos ya Jellal.

- Voy Erza – Sale tras su jefa mientras observa la foto de la rubia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

-Es ella – Grita Erza muy segura de sus palabras a su superior, mejor conocido como Macarov el comisario – Tenemos todas las pruebas para detenerla y encarcelarla.

- ¿Crees que esa sería la mejor solución Erza? – Pregunta revisando toda la investigación que tenían hasta el momento – Yo pienso que estas pasado por alto un pequeño detalle – Deja los papeles sobre la mesa y mira fijamente a su subordinada.

-¿Un detalle? – Se pregunta pensativa, desvía su mirada para mirar a su compañero que se encontraba en la misma situación que ella- ¿Qué piensas Jellal?

- Puede que no estemos buscando bien al culpable – Mira fijamente al comisario – Lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que la chica engaña a esos hombres, se casa y la misma noche esos hombres mueren – Resume todo el contenido de su investigación.

- Pero esos asesinatos…-Dice Erza pensativa – Son… ¿Cómo decirlo? Demasiado perfectos, nunca hay huellas, ni un pelo, ni la más minina pista.

- Sinceramente no creo que Hearthfilia sea una asesina – Comenta Jellal.

- Si mal no recuerdo – Interviene Macarov en la conversación – El 'cadaver' – Lo nombra refiriéndose al marido de Lucy – No fue engañado por ella, según nos contó…-Intenta continuar pero es interrumpido por ambos chicos.

- Se conocieron el día de la boda – Dicen al unísono.

- Fue un matrimonio concertado – Dice Jellal mirando a Erza.

- ¿Entonces…? – Pregunta Macarov intentando que sus subordinados sacasen el resto.

- Hay alguien más, hay alguien que le está dando las órdenes a la chica y preparando esos matrimonios mortales – Dice Erza segura.

- Quizás sea él quien asesina a los hombres para ella – Propone Jellal.

- Puede ser…Pero sinceramente no creo que él sea el asesino – Comenta Macarov – Ese hombre o mujer es un estafador, esa gente no suele mancharse las manos.

- Contrata a un asesino profesional, por eso los asesinatos son tan perfectos – Explica Erza.

- Bien entonces ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer? – Le pregunta a Erza y esta asiente – Prosigue con el caso entonces – Dice en el mismo momento que se oye un disparo- Ya están otra vez – Suspira.

- ¿Quiere que les pare? – Pregunta Erza furiosa con sus compañeros.

- No, déjales a ver si esta vez se mata alguno.

* * *

Llegaron a Magnolia casi al medio día, el viaje se hizo muy largo para Natsu, pero finalmente estaban en tierra.

- Bendita tierra firme - repetía a cada momento.

- Oye Rebusti ¿dónde vamos?- Pregunta intentando seguirle el paso.

- Vamos a registrarnos en el hotel, tengo que permanecer contigo hasta que venga tu papa a buscarte - saca un mapa para buscar la localización del hotel, era la primera vez que estaba en esa ciudad y se encontraba bastante perdido.

-Pareces contento - comenta ella viendo la sonrisa que expresaba el chico.

-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? faltan 3 días para que tu padre aparezca, voy a estar tres días relajado y encima voy a cobrar ¿qué hay mejor que eso? – Dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Es este hotel? - Pregunta mirando el imponente hotel que había ante ellos.

- Eso parece - dice antes de entrar. Se dirigen hacia la recepción donde al parecer la recepcionista no estaba.

-Disculpen - dice la recepcionista que venía a toda velocidad - ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? - les dice a ambos.

- Pues verá, queremos una habitación con dos camas – Le explica.

-¿Son ustedes pareja? - Pregunta mirándoles a ambos - es que verán los jefes han decidido hacer una oferta de enamorados, costará la mitad que la habitación que está usted pidiendo para cualquier pareja que pida estas habitaciones con cama de matrimonio.

- ¿La mitad? - Pregunta Natsu pensativo.

- Si señor - responde ella sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué me dices cariño? ¿Escogemos una de esas habitaciones? - Pregunta Natsu dejando a Lucy de piedra - ¿sí? De acuerdo, la queremos.

- Iré por sus llaves-

- Encima de asesino agarrado - le dice Lucy sorprendida por la acción del chico.

- Yo estoy aquí para ganar dinero, no para gastármelo en tus comodidades -

- Pues a ver que hacemos solo hay una cama y me niego a dormir contigo - dice muy firme Lucy.

- Entonces dormirás en el suelo – Sugiere Natsu.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunta ella con los ojos abiertos cómo platos – No puedes dejarme dormir en el suelo.

- Claro que puedo – Dice sonriéndole – Y lo voy a hacer –

- Aquí tiene sus llaves señor – Dice la recepcionista que acababa de llegar.

- Muchas gracias – Coge las llaves - ¿Vamos cariño? – Le pregunta sonriendo y ganándose una mala mirada por parte de la rubia.

Subieron a su habitación, no era muy grande, pero era muy acogedora, constaba de una cama de matrimonio con dos mesillas a ambos lados, un par de sillas y un balcón bastante amplio. Nada más entrar Natsu tira su mochila al suelo y se lanza sobre la cama, mientras que Lucy había optado por salir al balcón y observar las vistas.

-Es impresionante – Comenta ella sin dejar de mirar lo bonito que se veía todo desde ahí arriba.- Oye – Entra en la habitación buscando al chico - ¿Vamos a salir a ver la ciudad? – Pregunta ella ilusionada.

- Claro que no – Responde sin mirarla.

- ¿Piensas pasarte los tres días aquí encerrado? – Pregunta ella enfadada por la respuesta del peli rosa.

- No, bajaremos al bufet a comer, hablando de comer tengo hambre – Se reincorpora para quedar sentando sobre la cama.

- Pero ¿Qué más te da? Vamos a estar tres días aquí sin hacer nada – Le replica – Por favor...-Natsu la mira fijamente, debatiendo en su interior que hacer.

- De acuerdo, saldremos a la ciudad – Se pone en pie.

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunta ella sorprendida por haberle convencido.

- Pero quiero algo a cambio – La mira sonriente. Lucy se sonroja y pone sus manos sobre su pecho.

- Si es a cambio de eso no quiero ir – Le dice cuando varios pensamientos lascivos pasan por su cabeza.

- NO ME REFERIA A ESO – Grita sorprendido por la reacción de ella – ¿Quien querría acostarse contigo?

- ¿QUE TENGO YO DE MALO? – Pregunta ofendida.

- Bueno…-Duda si decirlo o no – No me pareces nada sexy – Responde ahora muy seguro.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te parezca sexy con esta ropa tan fea? – Pregunta señalando el vestido verde con flores azules – Si de verdad quieres que me vea guapa cómprame ropa y vas a ver –Le dice como si de un reto se tratase.

- Oh… ¿Acaso quiere que la vea sexy señorita Lucy? – Pregunta acercándose a ella.

- N-no claro que no – Le esquiva y va hacia la puerta – Pero quiero otra ropa – Abre la puerta de la habitación.

- Si quieres ropa tendré aún más derecho a pedir lo que quiera – Le advierte al salir de la habitación. Salen del hotel hacia una tienda donde Lucy pudiese comprarse ropa.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? – Pregunta Natsu aburrido.

- Acabamos de entrar- Responde ella mirando las primeras prendas que encontraba, aunque para ella cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que lleva puesto ahora mismo.

- Quiero irme – Dice molesto como si fuese un niño pequeño. Lucy le ignora y va en busca de alguna prenda que le guste, coge unas cuantas y se marcha hacia el probador, Natsu por su lado al fin encuentra una silla en la que poder sentarse.

- ¿Cómo me queda? – Pregunta Lucy saliendo del probador.

- Vas preciosa, jamás he visto una chica tan guapa – Dice mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Ni siquiera me estas mirando – Le tira a la cabeza la percha que llevaba en las manos y entra de nuevo al probador.

- Sabes una cosa – Dice esperado que ella le escuche – Es impresionante lo descarada que eres conmigo, cualquier otra haría lo que yo le digo sin rechistar, me tendría miedo, no me gritaría y mucho menos me tiraría una percha a la cabeza, pero tú te atreves a eso y seguro que a mucho más – Comenta mientras juega con la percha.

- ¿Por qué tendría que tenerte miedo? – Pregunta al salir del probador, vestida con una camisa verde de palabra de honor con un dibujo de un corazón blanco en el costado izquierdo, una falda rosa muy por encima de las rodillas y un cinturón marrón – Te pagan por protegerme hasta que ese hombre venga ¿No?

- ¿Podemos irnos? – Pregunta recuperando su tono desesperado.

- Si, me quiero quedar con esto – Dice mirando más contenta su ropa - ¿A que ahora si te parezco guapa? – Pregunta con aires de superioridad.

- Sigues igual que antes – Dice poniéndose en pie para marcharse – La belleza está aquí – Le señala al pecho- No la vas a encontrar en ninguna otra parte.

- Vaya…-Dice sorprendida – No esperaba que precisamente tú tuvieras corazón – Le acompaña para pagar la ropa.

- No es que tenga corazón simplemente se captar la auténtica belleza – Pagan y salen de la tienda – Vamos a comer – Dice emocionado.

Después de una no muy larga búsqueda encuentran un restaurante hecho a medida para la cartera de Natsu.

-O-oye Rebustiano – Le llama Lucy - ¿Qué es lo que me vas a pedir a cambio de todo esto? – Pregunta nerviosa.

- Digamos que me gusta saber para quien trabajo ¿Entiendes? – Pregunta y Lucy asiente – Asique lo que quiero a cambio es que me respondas sinceramente a todas las preguntas que yo haga.

- ¿Vas a confiar en mi palabra? – Pregunta sorprendida de nuevo.

- Si, ¿Qué necesidad tienes de mentirme? Por lo que he visto no aprecias mucho a tu padre y te estoy dando todo lo que quieres, confio en que seas una mujer de palabra – Dice mirándola a los ojos.

-No voy a mentirte – Le dice decidida.

- Genial, si no te importa voy a empezar a preguntar – Se deja caer sobre el respaldo de la silla- Bien Lucy… ¿Cuántos asesinatos habéis realizado?


End file.
